1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic fishing devices commonly called "yo-yo's" and other mechanical devices for suspension over a water body and automatically hooking fish. The automatic fishing device of this invention is characterized by a solid or inverted T-shaped frame and a curved passage or length of tubing disposed in the frame, with both open ends of the passage or tubing facing downwardly in spaced relationship. An operating line is slidably disposed through the path or tubing to define two parallel line segments, one of which is fitted with a hook and the other with a weight. A slotted, serrated or toothed trigger is provided on the frame adjacent the end of the passage or tubing which receives the hook segment of the operating line, to facilitate insertion of the operating line in the trigger when the baited hook is immersed beneath the surface of a water body and the automatic fishing device 1 is suspended above the water body from an overhead object. When a fish strikes the bait and the hook, the hook segment of the operating line is dislodged from the trigger and the weight drops, thereby sliding the operating line in the passage or conduit and forcing the hook into the mouth of the fish. The fish must then struggle against tension in the operating line provided by the weight, until it tires and is held captive until collected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the earliest techniques for catching fish without direct intervention of the fisherman is the placement of a fishing pole or rod on a forked stick and inserting the butt end of the rod or pole in the ground to facilitate automatically hooking and playing a fish. Automatic fishing devices soon became more sophisticated and an early "Fish Trap" device is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 76,489, dated Apr. 7, 1868, to T. B. McCoughan. The device includes a cantilever mechanism wherein a fishing string is inserted through the mechanism to a trigger which is offset by a pivoted weight. The striking of the hook and bait triggers operation of the pivoted weight and applies pressure on the operating line to strike the fish. A "Fishhook Setting Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,822, dated Apr. 18, 1950, to F. Fritscher. The device makes use of the spring tension in a shaped wire member, wherein the ends of the wire member are held in close proximity to each other by a clip when the device is set. An operating string is attached to one end of the wire member and extends downwardly into the water with the hook, which is baited. Striking of the hook causes the tethered end of the spring mechanism to slip from the clip, thus jerking the operating cord and thereby striking the fish. An "Ice Fishing Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,270, dated Aug. 2, 19855, to H. J. Premo. The device includes an upward-standing support column, a boom pivotally mounted on the column, with an operating line tied to one end of the boom, a counterweight provided on the other end of the boom for holding the operating line in a desired position and a bracket member mounted on the column and provided with an electric bulb having an exposed central contact. A resilient conductor is mounted on the bracket and has a free end projecting to the region of, but normally spaced with, the bulb contact, an electric cell is mounted on the bracket member and is connected to the member and conductor and an apparatus cooperates with the boom and the conductor free end for effecting contact of the conductor with the central contact to the bulb, upon movement of the boom in opposition to the counterweight. A "Fishing Jigger" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,484, dated July 30, 1968, to K. L. Monski. An oscillatable jigger body is supported at the center thereof and is provided with a fishing line at one end and a pendent fishing line reel at the other end, wherein a running, hooked fish causes line to pay out in a jerking fashion to set the hook in the mouth of the fish. A "Beam Assembly for Fishing" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,498, dated July 12, 1977, to Y. Ikarimoto. The beam assembly includes first and second elastic beams mounted on a weight support and adapted to separate from each other at the free ends. A leader is connected to the outboard end of the first beam and engages an end of the second beam. The first and second beams are maintained in engagement with each other at the free ends thereof and are disengageable from each other when the leader is pulled, for striking a fish. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,069, dated Aug. 23, 1977, to Marvin L. Zahner, details a "Fish Hook Setting Device". The device includes a wire member configured into a safety pin-type configuration. The triggering mechanism is configured from a second tempered wire having a helical coil lever arm to provide sensitivity adjustment. The second embodiment includes an adjustable line drag mechanism for supporting one end of the fishing line. An "Automatic Fish Catcher" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,355, dated May 27, 1980, to William C. Almond. The fish catcher includes a fishing line attached at one end to a weight, the fishing line extending upwardly from the weight along a horizontal fishing line guide and then downwardly to a fish hook. The weight is slidably movable from its mounting by action of a hooked fish and the size of the weight is such that at least a visible portion of a hooked fish is lifted above the surface of the water as the weight falls. A "Linkage Type Hook Setter Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,821, dated Mar. 26, 1974, to Samuel M. Bybee. The apparatus includes a lateral support assembly which is connected to a support surface and an actuator assembly and a vertical support assembly extending therefrom. The actuator assembly, in the form of an elongated member, is pivotally connected at one end of the lateral support assembly and has an L-shaped arm pivotally attached to the other end thereof. The horizontal end portion of the arm has a connector line with a hook secured thereto and a vertical portion is provided with a cam. The elongated vertical support assembly is pivotally connected at one end to the lateral support assembly and extends at an angle relative to the actuator assembly to an outer end, which is engageable with the cam on the actuator arm. A support line is secured to the vertical support assembly through a guide and control member mounted on the end of the vertical support assembly and a spring extends between the actuator and the vertical support assemblies. Movement of the connector line downwardly releases the cam from the vertical support assembly and the spring biases the actuator assembly upwardly, to set the hook in the mouth of a fish.
It is an object of this invention to provide an automatic fishing device which utilizes a counterweight that is counterbalanced by means of an operating line against a hook and a trigger to automatically set the hook in the mouth of a fish when the operating line is disengaged from the trigger.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic fishing device which is characterized by a frame fitted with an inverted U-shaped passage or length of tubing, wherein the open ends of the tubing face downwardly for receiving an operating line having a hook at one end and a weight at the other end, with a trigger attached to the trigger frame for receiving the hook end segment of the operating line and suspending the weight over a water body, wherein the weight is dropped and the hook set in a fish when the bait is taken and the operating line is disengaged from the trigger.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an automatic fishing device which is characterized by one ore more specially designed clip for suspending the automatic fishing device from a fixed object above a water body and the weight element from the frame element of the automatic fishing device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an automatic fishing device having a frame provided with an inverted "U"-shaped length of tubing for slidably receiving an operating cord having a hook at one end and a weight at the other end and a slotted trigger mounted on the frame for engagement by the operating cord, wherein striking of the hook by a fish disengages the operating cord from the trigger, causing the weight to fall and thereby hooking the fish.